


Beast of Burden

by laurenidas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Severus Snape, Non-Canon Relationship, Post Hogwarts AU, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenidas/pseuds/laurenidas
Summary: It's been 15 years since the Final Battle and Minerva McGonagall has decided to throw a Talent Show during the upcoming Cupid's Ball so that all the teachers can gamble. Minerva hopes to play cupid herself by helping two of her favorite professors.





	Beast of Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever put up; although, I’ve been a fan of HG/SS fics for many years. Just a cute Valentine's Day ramble inspired by my favorite Rolling Stones song. Any comments appreciated :).
> 
> All characters are owned by JKR :). The plot is mine.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone 

“I hope you are all prepared for the upcoming Cupid’s Ball…& Talent Show,” Minerva McGonagall said with a smile, looking over her faculty at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the fifteenth anniversary of the Second Wizarding War and the Headmistress had decided to add a friendly competitive talent show to the mix. Being secluded at the school for most of the year with only the thirteen of them to entertain themselves quickly resorted to gambling as often as possible. Minerva listened to their immediate mumbling with delighted ears. Oh, yes, the pot would be big this year.

“What are the rules for the show?” Filius Flitwick asked eagerly.

Minerva knew personally how much of a gambler her Deputy Head was and she could see the gleam in his eye. “Very good question, Filius. The Talent Show portion will be before the ball and will be open to students, faculty, and staff. I want to see pianists, singers, dancers, comedians, or something entirely different. The use of magic will be allowed.”

“And what of the winners?” Hermione Granger asked excitedly. 

Still one of the youngest members on the staff at thirty-four, Hermione had been teaching at Hogwarts for the last ten years. Minerva knew that look too—Hermione would want to compete, she was wonderful at competition, but the only other thing they had ever bet on was Quidditch, and Hermione didn’t do Quidditch. She was always the announcer, safely in the stands during their faculty games. Minerva could see it in every pore of her: she wanted to win, finally. She couldn’t help it and coughed to hide her laugh. It was probably wrong to still favor the younger Gryffindor woman, but she couldn’t help giving Hermione a hand with this one. Minerva knew every secret in the castle and the one she wanted to help along the most was caught between the younger witch and her erstwhile cohort, Severus Snape. 

After Snape had convalesced in privacy for six years, he had returned to the school to find fresh life breathed into his home. While he was still cynical and dry, he had thankfully dropped the facade of abominable git. He returned to his old post of Potions Master and slowly formed long overdue friendships with his old colleagues and the new younger faculty. Weirdly enough, he had become fast friends with Hermione Granger and the two were almost always in each other’s company around the castle nowadays, occasionally accompanied by Lucius Malfoy. At first Minerva questioned the relationship, but she remained an observer and very, very slowly watched them fall for each other, never knowing how to take the next step and continuing to engage in this tango after so many years. It was getting painful to watch.

Currently the dark-haired wizard was looking at Hermione with amusement. She was practically salivating at the opportunity to compete.

“For the students, there will be three winners. Third place will receive a gift voucher for a year’s worth of ink from Scribbulus; second place will receive a large gift basket of goodies from all the stores in Diagon Alley; first place will receive an indeterminately large sum gift voucher to Flourish and Blotts. For the faculty and staff participating, there will only be one winner and the prize will be...a trophy.” Hermione’s eyes lit up and she bit her lip in excitement. Finally. She heard a snort from beside her, but she ignored it, thanking the Headmistress.

“Any other questions about the rules portion of the show?” Minerva asked. The faculty remained silent and she said, “well then, we will move to what you are no doubt waiting for: rules for wagers. Like I mentioned, faculty can participate in the show, but you can only bet on participating faculty members,” she said on a smile and chuckled at the groans. “Call it encouragement to participate.”

“This is ridiculous, Minerva,” Severus said. 

“I don’t know, Severus, I like this development. Makes things interesting,” Lucius Malfoy drawled, but Minerva caught his wink at her.

“Interesting, my arse,” Severus grumbled. “What if none of us participate?”

“Oh, I’m definitely participating,” Hermione said immediately from beside him and he looked at her with a raised brow.

Lucius leaned over from Severus’ other side. “What is your talent?”

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do yet. I’ve only just heard about it,” she hedged.

“And yet you know you’ll participate?” He said, giving her a disbelieving look.

“Of course. I love singing and dancing. Adding magic just makes it interesting,” she said. She looked around. “Who else is considering participating?”

She saw Pomona, Filius, Minerva, Neville, Hagrid, Septima, Luna, and Poppy put up their hands. “Wonderful,” she said excitedly, putting her own hand up. “See? Plenty of people to choose from, including yourselves if you decide to participate.”

—

Hermione had been thinking all day about what to do for the talent show. Her parents had made her take music, dance, and singing lessons during breaks for most of her life and she loved all three. As she made her way to dinner, she was thinking about which skill to practice that evening when she ran into Severus. He looked as delectable as ever. For the last several years, he had wore his hair short and it nearly always drew Hermione’s attention to his sharp features and graceful neck. He also added glasses last year and she nearly slobbered all over the place the first time she saw him with them on.

“Hello, Severus. How’s your day been?”

“Tolerably well, I suppose. No one blew up any cauldrons today,” he said, falling into step beside her.

“Have you thought any more about the talent show?”

“Only who I might bet on.”

“Oh, really?” She said coyly, alert.

He knew that tone of voice and chuckled. “You aren’t getting me to divulge that yet, you harpy. Who are you betting on?”

“Myself, of course,” she said quietly as they entered the Great Hall together.

He looked at her with raised brows and a smirk. “How narcissistic of you, Hermione.”

“My parents made me take singing, music, and dance lessons for most of my life away from Hogwarts. I experimented with adding magic to them fairly young,” she said and grinned. She sat down beside him at the table and greeted the Headmistress before turning to the spread of food in front of her.

“Do you know what you are going to do?”

She chewed a bite of chicken while formulating a reply. “That’s what I was thinking about when you caught me in the hall actually. I was going to practice tonight perhaps, or at least come up with a song.”

“If you would like a second opinion, I would be happy to assist,” he said all too casually.

Hermione laughed lightly. “You just want to see if I’m worth my weight so you can adjust your bet. I’ll think about it,” she replied behind her goblet of wine.

He hummed in response and she looked over at him. He smirked, not looking at her, and said, “that isn’t the only reason I would want a private performance.”

She couldn’t help it, her jaw dropped. It wasn’t long before she regained her composure and faced forward again. She took a deep breath as her thoughts wandered over everything that statement entailed. Was he serious?

Her curiosity was piqued. “What are the other reasons?”

He froze briefly before continuing the slow, methodical cleaning of his plate. “There is the freedom to do whatever one wants when one is alone; with two people, well, the possibilities become endless.”

Once again, she couldn’t help herself. She all but moaned at his reserved statement. Granted it sounded like non-committal humming, she was nearly mortified when Neville leaned over and asked, “alright, ‘Mione?”

“Oh, fine, fine. This chocolate cake is really good,” she laughed awkwardly.

Neville gave her a strange look. “Well, maybe I’ll grab a piece then.”

As soon as he was back in conversation with Pomona, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. “Rude that. Saying something like that in public,” she said quietly to Severus who she could see smirking in her peripheral vision.

“Who was I to know that you would have such a…reaction?”

Her eyes narrowed. Was he just pulling her leg? “Are you just trying to rile me up?”

“Yes, but the endgame is different now.”

She sucked in a breath. Well, that was obvious enough for Hermione. 

“What time are you free?” She asked immediately.

His head whipped towards her, but she kept facing ahead, ignoring his intense stare. A few people noticed his blatant attention before Hermione whispered, “Severus, people,” from behind her goblet.

He slowly turned his head forward. “Now. I’m free now.”

Hermione nodded, seeming to process the information. “Mine in 5,” she said as she swallowed the last bite of her cake, said goodnight to the Headmistress and made her way up and out of the Great Hall. Five minutes later, Severus got up and went out the side door by the head table like he always did.

—

He arrived at Hermione’s door in no time and knocked lightly. His mind was a whirl. After convincing himself for so long that she did not share his feelings, he was at a complete loss. He had no idea what to do; it had been years since he had been with a woman, just sleep-filled nights alone dreaming about the woman behind this door. It terrified him. What if he messed this up too? How would he cope this time? He was in the midst of this anguish when Hermione opened the door.

She saw his face and immediately asked, “Severus? Are you okay?”

He said nothing for so long that Hermione began to think something was really wrong. She reached out and squeezed his hand. He snapped out of it and reeled back as if he had been burned. Hermione slowly returned her outstretched hand to her side. “Is something wrong?” She asked, concerned.

Severus wanted to wrap himself in that concern, but couldn’t allow it. She was wonderful and bright, and while he had changed, he wasn’t sure he deserved something so obtusely perfect. He needed time to think. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I’m not feeling well. If you’ll excuse me,” he said abruptly, turning on his heel and striding into the darkness.

Hermione stood there for a few more moments as her expression fell from surprised to pained. She closed the door and leaned against it. Slowly, she slid to the ground and rested her head on her knees. “What just happened?” She asked aloud to the empty room. He clearly wasn’t telling the truth. Simply by virtue of not telling her, he was rejecting her. The thought stung more than she cared to admit. She had known for a long time that she was in love with her enigmatic colleague, she just assumed nothing would ever come of it. She had confidence enough, but some things just never seemed to work out. She had settled for his friendship after year three.

Hermione’s heart constricted. Had she just lost her best friend in the process? Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. Above all else, Severus’ friendship was a balm to her soul, the yin to her yang. His presence and participation in her life made her feel complete in a way that no one else’s did. “He said now. It was his choice,” she reminded herself. Yes, but things are always more complicated than they seem, her heart responded sadly.

—

For days Severus successfully avoided her, much to her dismay. After a week, it was fairly clear that he did not want to be around her and it began to hurt. So much so that she also started avoiding him. Finally it was the morning of the Cupid’s Ball. Hermione stared dejectedly in front of her as she pushed her breakfast around her plate, much to the consternation of the Headmistress. She didn’t know what had happened, but she could tell that something was terribly wrong with the witch. As she made to call over to Hermione, she heard the side door open and Severus stepped through. For him, he looked excited at finding Hermione there. She continued to watch as Severus took his seat and said something to her. The younger witch stiffen before her eyes turned glassy. She stood up abruptly, nodded to the Headmistress, and left the Great Hall as she had come.

She looked back over at Severus and saw him staring after her, a confused, but hurtful expression coloring his features. “Severus,” she said to him. “Please come by my office after dinner.” With that, she stood up and left through the opposite side door.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus was sitting in front of the hearth in Minerva’s rooms.

“What happened, Severus?”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” he said stiffly.

Her eyes narrowed. “You know very well I’m referring to Hermione. She looked lucky to get out of the hall just now without bursting into tears. What happened?”

Severus sighed. “We…discovered that our feelings were mutual. She invited me to her rooms and I didn’t know what to do, Minerva. She’s the most exquisite person of my acquaintance. The full package. And she likes me?” He said, exasperated. “I needed time to think, so I apologized and left. I thought everything was fine.”

“What did you say to her when you left?” The older witch gritted.

“I said I wasn’t feeling well and excused myself. It’s only been a week.”

“Severus, you imbecile!”

“I beg your pardon!”

“Severus, you went to her rooms and then left her there with an obvious lie for an excuse. She thinks you rejected her!”

“What?!” He looked aghast.

“And then you didn’t speak to her for a week. You’re usually together all the time. No wonder she looked heartbroken at every meal. You rejected her and then removed your friendship, something precious to her,” she said, her Scottish brogue running high. “How are you going to fix this?”

It dawned on him. Fuuuuuuuck. He put his head in his hands. It was hard to think of Hermione being self-conscious, but he had been wrong footed in this. He shouldn’t have left her just to assume the worst.

He looked at Minerva, lost. “What do I do?”

“You are asking for my advice,” she said, surprised.

“Well, yes. I’m clearly rubbish at this. I don’t deserve her. Maybe I should just let it be,” he said dejectedly.

“Severus Snape,” Minerva said threateningly. “It took years because you are both so private, but I have watched as you fell in love with each other. You are not allowed to mess this up now. You’ve both worked too hard. Think about it and do what comes naturally.”

“You think she loves me?” He asked quietly.

“I think it’s fairly obvious.”

They sat in silence for a long time until his troubled expression cleared. He gave her a smile, kissed her on the cheek, and rushed from the room.

—

Severus rushed down to the dungeons, an idea firmly in his mind. He wanted to court Hermione, not just make an agreement to go to her rooms. That’s what had bothered him. He didn’t care if people knew. He wanted to pursue her, give her gifts, date her, love her, everything. He just had to decide how to ask her out on a date. Spending the rest of his day figuring out what he would say to her, he got ready for the ball, went down to the greenhouse, and picked out some flowers to give her after her performance. Making his way to the Great Hall, he shrunk the flowers and put them into his pocket. He immediately caught sight of her sitting next to Lucius and moved closer to them.

—

Hermione had decided to wear a sleeveless black, knee-length flared dress with a matching cape that gave off the impression of Wizarding robes. The dress highlighted her curves, usually kept hidden by her teaching robes. Her hair was pulled back in a loose big braid that trailed about halfway down her back. She had applied light makeup and decided not to glamour her scars which stood out in stark relief on her skin. While this week had been trying in the extreme, she was still excited for the Talent Show. She had chosen a lovely number to play on the piano and invented some charms to go with it. She wasn’t sure if she would win, but she was ready to play in front of a crowd. She left her rooms and wandered down to the Great Hall where things were amping up.

Finding Lucius by the bar, she requested a drink and sat beside him.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Ask me in another hour.”

“Is this liquid encouragement because you’ve decided to participate?”

“Merlin, no. Just a bit of melancholy,” he said.

“Well then the proceedings should cheer you up, hopefully. You…um haven’t happened to see Severus have you?”

He looked askance at her. “I haven’t,” he paused as he thought. “Listen, Hermione. It is hard to get over what happened during the war. Severus has a lot of baggage that would be a burden to you. He will most likely hurt you in the end.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and huffed in frustration. “I will say this only once, Lucius—you two are not the only ones who fought in that bloody war. I knew the risks of engaging with him and I deemed them worth it.”

“Then I would call you foolish,” Lucius replied.

Hermione felt someone loom over them and looked from the blonde to the dark-haired wizard standing over them. “I assume you’ve heard everything?”

He nodded, an frown clouding his usually calm features.

“And you agree?” She asked indignantly, rising out of her seat.

“I am not a good man, Hermione. Lucius’ observations were prudent,” he said. She could see his walls immediately crash down. She growled in her rising anger before an idea occurred to her and her expression turned absolutely feral, making him back up a pace.

She inspected every inch of his lovely face and wanted to touch him so badly. Seeing uncertainty reflected in his eyes, she smiled at him. “I hope you’ve placed your bets, Severus Snape,” she purred as she caressed the length of his arm before squeezing his hand and sauntering away towards the stage.

Severus gulped as he watched the sultry witch. Did she know what she did to him? Lucius clapped him on the shoulder. “Hermione was right, my friend. This is proving to be quite interesting evening already.”

“Did she growl at me?” Severus asked, watching the direction she went.

“That she did, my friend. Hermione has always been a witch who knows what she wants. You’re a goner,” Lucius said, laughing.

Severus had never considered what Hermione would be like with him privately. He loved her as she was…but this…oh. That interaction alone had him adjusting every fantasy in his mind until his eyes darkened with heat.

—

The Talent Show had started with Minerva ushering on the first group, a house elf band called Elves After Midnight. After the second and third acts had gone, Severus was getting increasingly worried when he couldn’t find Hermione. Maybe she had changed her mind? He wouldn’t blame her, but the thought made him disappointed. Returning to his drink, he heard her name amplified around the room and his gaze eagerly shifted to the stage. 

“Thanks for that introduction, Headmistress,” Hermione said. She scanned the crowd, caught Severus’ gaze on her, and winked at him. “I apologize for the last minute change, but I’ve always been a witch who likes to get her point across. I’ve asked Elves After Midnight to join me.” The house elf band made their way onto the stage and the crowd started whispering.

Hermione turned to the little band and spoke to them quietly for a moment. Once in agreement, she turned back around. With a snap of her fingers, the stage lights went out and she unclasped the cape hiding most of her outfit and form, and kicked off her shoes to stand barefoot. 

“This song is by a Muggle band called The Rolling Stones. I hope you enjoy our version of it.”

The house elves immediately started into the old song and Hermione smiled. She began whispering the wandless charms she had created, bringing her arms up above her stretching. Floating bluebell flames flicked into existence, lighting up the whole stage. She felt everyone’s gaze immediately shift to her scars that she’d never shown in public, but soldiered on. Waiting for her time to start, she closed her eyes and loosened up as the song washed over her, her hips swaying to the rhythm.

She charmed a flittering golden mic stand in front of her and she instantly felt like a cabaret singer as the first lyrics tumbled out of her mouth. She put everything she could into the words, sending them out for him to hear.

I'll never be your beast of burden  
My back is broad but it's a hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me

I'll never be your beast of burden  
I've walked for miles my feet are hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me

Hermione laughed delightedly as the elves gave her back up vocals as well as music for her song. 

Am I hard enough  
Am I rough enough  
Am I rich enough  
I’m not too blind to see

I'll never be your beast of burden  
So let's go home and draw the curtains  
Music on the radio  
Come on baby make sweet love to me

Am I hard enough  
Am I rough enough  
Am I rich enough  
I'm not too blind to see

Hermione stepped away from the mic as the elves took over and the mic stand morphed into a tall sparkling dance partner. Her golden companion chased and twirled her around the stage, never able to get enough. Every eye in the Great Hall was glued to her magnetic performance as the little elves sang around her.

Oh little sister  
Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,  
Pretty, pretty girls

Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, girl  
Pretty, pretty  
Such a pretty, pretty, pretty girl  
Come on baby please, please, please

She danced to a stop right as the mic formed back in front of her to begin the next verse. Her eyes sought out her wizard. He had moved closer to the stage, watching her with an intensity she had never seen in his gaze. Several couples were dancing around the room and cheering her on.

I'll tell you  
You can put me out on the street  
Put me out with no shoes on my feet  
But, put me out, put me out  
Put me out of misery

Severus was practically stage side at this point. It bolstered her courage and her hopes soared. He definitely didn’t look angry, so she put everything she had into her favorite verse.

Yeah, all your sickness I can suck it up  
Throw it all at me I can shrug it off  
There's one thing baby that I don't understand  
You keep on telling me I ain't your kind of man

Ain't I rough enough, oh honey  
Ain't I tough enough  
Ain't I rich enough in love enough  
Oh please

I'll never be your beast of burden  
I'll never be your beast of burden  
Never, never, never, never, never, never, never be

I'll never be your beast of burden  
I've walked for miles my feet are hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me

I don’t need no beast of burden  
I need no fussing  
I need no nursing  
Never, never, never, never, never, never, never be

As the song faded out, the hall erupted into applause. She bowed and motioned to Elves After Midnight, the room getting impossibly louder. She laughed and knelt down to give her bandmates hugs. “Thank you, my friends,” she said happily.

“Anything for Professor Granger,” Winky said.

“You guys were amazing, go celebrate,” she said and made to get up. A hand she would know anywhere came into view and she smiled.

Looking up, she saw he had a small smile on his lips and hers blossomed into something knee-weakening. She grasped his hand and he pulled her up easily into his arms. His touch never left her as he guided her offstage to somewhere more secluded. Once they were alone, he turned to her immediately and slid his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck. Pulling her close, he looked at her for moment before crushing his mouth to hers. She moaned her approval and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue licked at his lips and he opened to her immediately, letting his other hand explore every inch of his witch. His witch, he thought gleefully. Slowly, they wound down, remembering where they were. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes and saw a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers.

Her eyes lit up as she said, “thank you, Severus. I think you’ve made the right bet.”

“I would always bet on you,” he whispered. “You were brilliant. Definitely a bit heavy-handed, but you did get my attention.”

“Clearly,” she said, kissing him again.

He chuckled deliciously by her ear and she groaned. “I’m glad I don’t have to hide how much I’m attracted to you anymore,” she said.

His eyebrows drew together in remorse. “Please forgive me, Hermione? I didn’t mean to make you think I rejected you. I—I was terrified of losing you before I even got you.”

“Of course, I forgive you—I love you,” she said simply.

He smiled a full smile and held her tighter. “I love you too, Hermione Granger. Let’s dance somewhere more private,” he said, holding out a hand.

She took it immediately, beaming at him, and they slowly sauntered down the empty halls of Hogwarts, lost in each other’s company.


End file.
